Speak Now
by SweetNature
Summary: Today is the day of Piper McLean and Jason Grace's wedding. Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano was supposed to go to the wedding, but was not invited by Jason's beloved bride to be. Reyna still has feelings for Jason, although she still is trying to figure out what she really wants. Will she speak now or forever hold her peace? Or does she want to speak now, but it's too late? One-Shot!


**Speak Now ~ Wedding**

**Reyna**

"Hey, isn't the wedding today?" Gwen asked me before taking a sip of her strawberry shake. I reluctantly nod.

Today was Jason Grace and Piper McLean's wedding. They decided their wedding should be American style since the Greek and Roman way was not their kind of taste. Jason insisted I should come, although his beloved bride-to-be insisted I should be uninvited. Although it wouldn't have made a difference. I wasn't going to go to the wedding whether I was invited or not. Seeing them vowing to be together for eternity would just be hard to see. So, I decided to just hangout with Gwen at our favorite cafe in New Rome.

A white roofless car passed us and I recognized who was in the car. Piper's dad, Aphrodite, and Piper herself was inside. Aphrodite was so proud of Piper, that she risked to go to Piper's wedding even when it's behind Zeus' back or in a Roman domain. Piper was wearing gown shaped like a pastry while her parents were wearing pastel clothes.

Gwen looked behind her to see them, and then looked back at me with a sympathetic look. "Do you really love Jason?" She asked.

I looked down at my mug of coffee. "Reynnna?" Gwen stretches.

I sighed and looked back up to her. "Yes, I do."

"Then go to the wedding, and tell him." She suggested.

"Gwen, I shouldn't barge into their wedding. Jason obviously loves Piper more for proposing to her instead of me." I reason. Gwen just dismissed my excuse.

"So what? Maybe things will change. The world may never know if you don't speak now. It's now or never Reyna."

I thought about what Gwen said. She's right as usual. I have to go to the wedding and tell Jason!

"Alright Gwen, you win. I'll go!" I stood up from my stool, and ran to the church.

* * *

><p>The church was a few blocks away from the cafe, although running was a bit of a challenge. Fortunately I made it to the chapel. I sneaked my way inside and took a glimpse of the environment. I saw Jason Grace talking with his friends, Dakota, Bobby, Leo, and Percy. Surprisingly after all their rivalry, Percy became the best man. I look at the other side of the chapel, and saw Piper with her bridesmaids Lacy, Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, and Drew. Lacy was the maid of honor and she was giggling as Piper yelled at Thalia for altering her bridesmaid dress into something her style.<p>

Fun gestures were exchanged a few minutes later while the organ played a song that sounded more like a death march. I was hiding behind a curtain as everyone took their seats. And the special people took their positions.

I took a look at Jason, and his expression seems like this was not how he thought this day would be.

Piper floated down the aisle with her pastry gown as if she was a pagent queen.

I then started daydreaming that I was in Piper's shoes, and I was gonna marry Jason. The traditional wedding song would play on the organ, and I would walk down the aisle looking like something I usually am not. Although, everything would just be perfect right after the nerve-racking "I do's"

I was so lost with my train of thought, that I gotten back to reality right when the priest said "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was the silence, and I knew this would be my last chance. With shaking hands, I emerged from the curtain while gasps sounded from the room. All eyes were on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room turned to me, but I was only looking at Jason Grace. He looked at me with shock, but with his striking blue eyes, he gave me a warm smile.

I ran up to Jason Grace not giving a care about anyone in the room, especially Piper. My purple toga wasn't really fit for the event, but I didn't care as I wrap my arms around Jason's neck as he hugged me the same way with his arms wrapping around my waist.

When my head left the side of his shoulder, I looked at his twinkling blue eyes.

"You need to hear me out, they said speak now." I say to him while gasping a bit.

Jason let go of me, took my hand, and led me to the back room. I looked back at Piper, and she had an angry look on her face.

When he opened the door, I went inside and so did he. Jason closed the door behind us, then turned back to me. "Then speak now."

"I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But, you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." I say to him.

With that, he smiled.

"I didn't say my vows, and I'm glad you were around when they said speak now."

I had a big smile on my face, and I hugged him again.

Gwen was right. Everything can change if I just..._Speak Now._

* * *

><p><strong><em>That concludes this one-shot! Hope you all enjoyed! This one-shot was based on the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift, so therefore some words here are lyrics from the song! <em>**

**_If you ever have a request for a one-shot feel free to tell me!  
><em>**

**_Now, some last wordsss! Stay SweetNatured :33  
><em>**


End file.
